The present invention relates to an irrigation system for communicating a fluid media to a body cavity.
In certain surgical and diagnostic procedures it is common to communicate a fluid media to a body cavity to pressurize the cavity. The pressurized fluid media extends or expands the cavity to provide better vision and access to tissue within the cavity via cannula extending into the body cavity. For example, in arthroscopic procedures of human joints, such as the knee joint, saline solution is communicated under pressure to the knee joint via a cannula extending into the knee joint. The pressurized saline solution within the knee joint expands the latter to improve visual inspection via an endoscope. In addition, the expanded knee joint improves accessibility via a cannula extending into the knee joint to resect torn or scarred tissue therein.
Heretofore, an injection system for arthroscopy of a joint, as illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/137,138, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,457 filed Dec. 23, 1987, included fluid tubing extending from a pump to the knee joint and a return tubing communicated the fluid pressure within the joint to the pump to provide a feed back for controlling fluid pressure communicated through the fluid tubing. In view of the sensitive nature of human tissue the fluid pressure communicated to the knee joint must be kept at a minimum fluid pressure level over a substantial length of time corresponding to an arthroscopic surgical procedure.
Apart from arthroscopic surgical procedures, gynecologist have utilized endoscopes for hysteroscopy whereby diagnostic and surgical procedures have been performed on the uterus. The uterus lining is substantially collapsed so that endoscope visual inspection is difficult; however, extension of the uterus with fluid pressure is problematic in view of the uterus connection with fallopian tubes and the absorption characteristics of the uterus lining. Fluid pressure above 100 millimeters of mercury is believed to initiate absorption of fluid within the venus sinuses of a patient's blood system.
It is common practice today to utilize a bottle of hyskon fluid in communication with the uterus and to apply pressure to the bottle of hyskon to communicate pressurized hyskon to the uterus in the absence of an adequate control for limited pressure levels within the uterus.